Containers often require the application of the contents to a substrate. For example, cleansers and cosmetics require the application of the product to the skin. Often, the method of application or treatment can be as efficacious as the contents themselves. Such methods often involve the use of a separate tool that is not easily stored or transported with the container.
In terms of cosmetics or cleansers, providing a rough, abrasive surface serves to thoroughly cleanse and exfoliate the skin. Accordingly, some consumers prefer to use a reusable wash cloth to apply cleansers. Others prefer disposable towelettes that have cleansers contained therein. These towelettes can be pre-moistened or require the addition of water. Further, some consumers use brushes, some of which are motorized.
However, such devices have numerous disadvantages in terms of storage and transport. Reusable wash cloths, once wet, must be dried before they can be stored or transported. Further, reusable wash cloths must be properly laundered between uses to prevent bacterial growth. Disposable towelettes can only be used once and must be discarded after use. This adds to cost and is also not ecologically friendly. Storage and transport are not easily facilitated in that they are packaged in bulky containers and require a great deal of space. Also, if the consumer does not transport a sufficient number of the towelettes, the consumer must purchase additional towelettes. Brushes can be more advantageous than reusable wash cloths in terms of retaining the reusability aspect while reducing bacteriological growth. However, they are not easily stored or transported. Motorized brushes have the added disadvantage in that they require batteries, which adds to cost and is also not very ecologically friendly. In addition, motorized brushes cannot be easily stored in wet areas such as a bathroom or shower due to the risk of electrical malfunction.
Accordingly there is a desire to provide a tool that is ecologically friendly, reusable, safe and cost conscious. Further, it is also desirable to provide a reusable cleansing tool that is easily stored and transported.
The foregoing needs are met, to a great extent, by the present invention, wherein in one aspect a container is provided having a tool retainer for accommodating a tool. Further, a reusable tool is provided that is configured to rest in the tool retainer. Thus, the coordinating container and tool greatly facilitate the storage and transport of the container and tool in one system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,453 describes a container that has a hollow envelope defining a chamber for soap and a brush carried by a support that snaps onto the hollow envelope. The brush is more flexible than the hollow envelope.
To attach the cosmetic accessory to the container, the brush support snaps into housings formed in the hollow envelope. This attachment of the cosmetic accessory to the hollow envelope is robust. The cosmetic accessory is therefore held firmly to the hollow envelope defining the chamber, notably during its transport or storage.
Such a container is not entirely satisfactory: the robustness of the attachment between the accessory and the hollow envelope can make it difficult to detach the cosmetic accessory and occasion some difficulty to the user.
Moreover, the container is made bulky by the attachment of the accessory to the hollow envelope.
GB 2 392 898, FR 2 066 293, US 2005/0067414, and EP 0 288 347 describe other containers that are not designed to receive a cosmetic product.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a container suitable for containing a cosmetic product and carrying a cosmetic accessory, the container being simple and easy to use, yet carrying the accessory in a robust manner.
Another object of the invention is to provide a container of this kind that is as compact as possible.